Waking Up WIth Wolves
by missghoul
Summary: Lilja Rumancek has a power. One of great importance. She doesn't just come to Hemlock Grove as the "new girl", or for a holiday. She's there for a reason. A reason that she probably should've just left alone, but she just can't stay away from danger. Or Roman. (Roman/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hemlock Grove stood still. The recent deaths had shaken the tiny town into silence. Nobody spoke to each other any more. A blanket of fear had been placed over The Grove and nobody dared try to peek their heads out from underneath to see the monster. Letha Godfrey had been dead almost a month, and everyone was still was too scared to ask their questions. How did she die? Is the baby dead? Was her and Christina's death connected? What was happening to their beloved town?

New laws had been set. No person under the age of 21 was allowed to be on the streets after 11pm, and anyone over that age better have a damn good reason as to why they're there. It didn't settle well with the younger crowd of the town. They cared about the deaths of their classmates, but not enough to be okay with not being able to go out with their friends and enjoy life. Everyone was basically housebound. Too scared to go outside incase they either broke the law or had their stomach's ripped out by the same thing got the others.

It was like the town knew of the somber mood. The weather since the revealing of Letha's death was almost like it was her herself from up above, never allowing anyone to be happy by giving them all the rain, thunder, lightening and cold she could find. But Letha would never be like that, everyone said. She would be up in heaven smiling down on everyone and keeping them safe from the monster they believed to be roaming their community. Stores had been closed down, houses abandoned, jobs quit. If it weren't for the occasional sighting of a mother doing the grocery shoping, the place would be classed as a ghost town.

It was early morning when Lilja arrived, around 5am. Everyone was still in bed, blinds and minds shut, but the roar of Lilja's Jaguar XJSc outside their homes would soon have them all awake. She stared at her surrounding, almost concerned that she had got the wrong town. But no, she was warned of the state this place would be in. She knew she was here.

She turned down a slip road near the east of the town, following it's pot hole filled dirty track until she pulled up outside at a small, run down home. The place needed some work. The mischevious kids of the town has used the windows on both stories as targets for their rock throwing, the white paint of the exterior was almost completely chipped away revealing the dirty orange bricks underneath, and the garden had eaten not only the fence but the path leading to the house.

Lilja cut the car's engine, leaning back in her seat to stare at her home for the next while. It had belonged to her uncles who had been practically chased out of the town in the 80s on the suspicion of witchcraft. The people believed the two men were the users of black magic. Around the same time of the accusations, a few older tenants of The Grove mysteriously became violently ill. Instead of taking said few to a doctor the others blamed it on Lilja's uncles, accusing them of cursing the town and it's people. They began constant abuse; death threats, vandalism, refusing to sell anything to either of the men. It wasn't long before Lilja's uncles had had enough, and they left to a chorus of cheers in the background as they drove away from Hemlock Grove.

Lilja knew it was bullshit. Her uncles were good men. They thought she was crazy though. Contantly telling her if the people found out she was their neice, they'd have her head on the town's welcome sign. They warned her of the people, the things they had seen and heard, the weird feeling of capture as soon as you cross the line into the town.

Lilja didn't listen. She pretended to be concerned, but didn't tell her uncles that she had a reason to be in Hemlock Grove. She had told few people about where she was going or what she was doing, but the people that needed to know already knew without her telling them. That was the power of the Rumanceks.

Lilja Rumancek was here for one reason, and that was to save Roman Godfrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilja exhaled, and watched as the whisps of cigarette smoke floating from between her pouted lips danced with the wind. From the next room she could hear her family's howls of laughter, and could feel their love radiating through the door, curling it's way up her body and creating a warmth in her heart. She smiled towards the night, closing her eyes and listening as her aunt screeched playfully at her uncle to stop doing whatever he was doing.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there like that, or when the noise of her family stopped, but when she finally felt and heard the silence her smile faded and her brow creased. She opened her eyes, almost choking on her own spit at the sight in front of her.

A petite blonde stood barefoot in the cold below the window, wrapped in a hospital gown that was a purple-ish red color from the waist down. A dim, golden glow emitted from her body and she held an almost amused smile on her face as she stared up at the window. Lilja swallowed, throwing her cigarette away then leaning forward on her arms to look at the figure properly.

If this had happened to anyone else, they would've most likely found the situation hard to deal with. They'd have either ran for their lives or have been too scared to even think nevermind move. Lilja was different. She was your normal 18 year old, but was also a Rumacek. She was born with a power only one other female in her family had, the power to communicate with and resurrect the dead.

A few moment of silence passed between her and the spirit.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The blonde continued to smile, freaking Lilja out a little, then she finally spoke.

"No. I don't need help."

Lilja stayed quiet, awkwardly waiting for her to say something else.

"Peter."

Lilja's lips formed a firm line. "What about Peter..."

The spirit didn't answer her question. "My name is Letha."

Lilja inhaled, feeling herself become overwhelmed by emotion. The two women stayed quiet, both of them no longer looking towards each other. Lilja had heard about everything that happened and had known of Peter's heartbreak very well. Her power made her able to channel the people closest to her's emotions. When Peter hurt, so did she.

"He misses you." Lilja said softly.

Letha nodded. "I know. I miss him. But that's not why I'm here."

Lilja looked back to Letha, staring and waiting for her to continue.

"My cousin...He's in trouble." she paused and Lilja could feel her sadness. "I need your help. You need to make him happy. You need to protect him. There are people coming for him, and he doesn't understand what he is yet. You need to make him understand."

Lilja bit her bottom lip softly, looking away from Letha and instead into the woods surrounding them. "How?" she sighed.

Letha stayed quiet, and Lilja was about to speak again until she was interupted. She looked towards the door as it opened, the concerned face of her aunt smiling as soon as she seen her. "Lilja, honey...What are doing? You're missing all the fun."

Lilja stared as her aunt came towards her, reaching out her hand to carress the side of her neice's face. Lilja turned back to Letha who was quietly watching on. Her aunt looked towards the spot Letha was in, then back to Lilja. "What is it?"

Lilja continuted to stare and was quiet for a moment. "Nothing." She answered, turning towards her aunt and smiling softly. "I was just having a smoke. I'll be back through in a second.

Her aunt narrowed her eyes at her playfully then turned and walked towards the door. "I thought you had stopped that nasty habit."

Lilja smiled. "I'm trying, tanti."

Her aunt chuckled as she closed the door, leaving Lilja and Letha alone again.

"She couldn't see me." Letha mumbled.

Lilja shook her head. "No. Just me and you."

Letha nodded. "You need to go to Hemlock Grove. I'll be there with you. Please. Please help him."

Lilja stared, fighting with herself on what to say. She wanted to say no. She had promised herself no more of this, but she could feel just how Letha was feeling and it was unbearable. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like to feel like this all the time.

Lilja finally nodded. "Okay. Meet me there."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilja had managed to push her way through the towering, overgrown garden without getting hit in the face and bounced up to the porch of the house. She slowly pressed her fingers against the only part of the place that was made of wood. A hanging basket of long dead flowers ratted and quietly knocked off of the house as the breeze hit it. She brought her hand back and looked, circling the grime that had rubbed onto her from the wood between between her fingertips.

She dreaded to see what the inside was like. Her uncles were optimists, telling her of all the stuff that they left behind like they really believed it would still be there. This place had been abandoned for more than 20 years and she didn't for one minute believe people wouldn't have come looted the place, or that it hadn't become a place for squatters.

She sighed and pulled back the screen door, about to attempt to open the real front door into the house until she noticed she couldn't. A huge brass padlock hung from a latch just beneath the handle.

She stared at it for a minute. "You gotta be kiddin' me..." she muttered, taking it in her hand and ratting it around just incase it was her lucky day and the thing wasn't actually locked, but it just clacked against the latch.

With a sigh she turned her back to the door, placing her hand on her hips and looking out into the front of the property. She hoped maybe her uncles had a tool shed or something, but saw nothing. She made her way back through her jungle-like garden and jogged round to the side of the house to check out the back. What she saw confused her. The place didn't have a back garden but instead a brick wall inches away from the one of the house.

"What the hell, uncles..." she mumbled, backing up and walking back to her car shaking her head. She leaned against the hood, pulling her cell phone out from her pocket and tapping it against her chin in indecision It was only 5:30am, if she called anyone at this time they'd kick her ass...But what else could she do. She found the number she wanted and hit call, making circles in the dirt beneath her with her boot as she listened to it ring.

It was a few minutes before the person finally answered, their voice tired and clearly annoyed that they had been woken up. "Hello?"  
Lilja smiled. "What up, Cuz..."

There was a pause. "Lilja?"

Lilja chuckled. "Uuuh, yeah. It's me. I'm sorry to call at this time but...I'm in town. And I have a small problem."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Destiny had moved to Hemlock Grove a few years ago. She was the daughter of one of Lilja's uncles that had been run out of the town, but none of the locals knew that. Why Destiny had chose The Grove as her resting place Lilja would never understand, even more so now after seeing how unimpressive it was. She could say her cousin had a death wish but it would be pretty hypocritical considering the situations Lilja had willing put herself into.

Destiny was the other female in the family with the same power as Lilja, however she could not resurrect She could communicate with the spirits, and also had the power of being able to foresee people's near futures, but Lilja was the only Rumansek able to resurrect the dead. Destiny had used her powers to make a life for herself, kind of.

She scammed people, just like your typical Rumansek She advertised herself as a 'spiritual healer'. People would come to her home with all types of problems, and she would pretend to read their palm, talk to to them about chakras for an hour then heal them with the power of the earth through her hands. Lilya never understood why she faked it. Destiny did have the powers to be a spiritual healer, but instead just fucked with people and took their money. Maybe it was just in the Rumansek blood.

She grinned. "Aren't you the psychic? I thought you're meant to know this shit."

The voice couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, smartass. Where are you?"

"Your dad's old place. But some kind motherfucker has decided to padlock the front door so I can't get in...Couldn't come help me out, could you?"

"Why didn't you call me? If I have known you were gonna be here you could've just stayed with-"

"No. I...Look, I'll explain everything when I see you. Could you just come meet me somewhere? Please."

The voice sighed "Yeah. Sure. Stay at the house. I'll be as quick as I can."

Destiny hung up and left Lilja to her thoughts. She was surprised. She was sure her cousin would've felt her presence, but apparently not, and she couldn't even think of an as to why not. She sighed and replaced the phone in her hand for a pack of cigarettes, flipping open the top and pulling out out with her teeth before sparking up.

As she smoked she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Lilja was a Rumansek, but one with a guilty conscience. Every time her family had tricked some poor, oblivious soul she always felt terrible. Her uncles would laugh at her for it, telling her that she was young and it would soon pass. She had plenty of experience in keeping up the sweet and innocent act, but it didn't help to stop feeling any less like she was walking into her own funeral.

She sat on the hood of her car for about half an hour, just waiting on her cousin and having an internal battle with herself, until finally she heard the roar of an engine getting louder as it came closer. She smiled as she saw the little green Chevy pull up and park itself beside her own car, jumping down from the hood to run and greet her cousin with a hug. Destiny grinned as she got out of her car, slamming the door shut then excitedly embracing Lilja.

The two women hadn't seen each other in a few years. Destiny was a few years older than Lilja, but when they were young girls and found out they had the same power it created a bond for them. They spent most of their days together until Destiny decided she wanted to leave and live life on her own. Lilja was heartbroken but was old enough to understand that Destiny couldn't stay with the family forever, as much as she wanted her to.

They pulled back from the hug, smiling at each other.

"You look...Nothing like your mom." Destiny laughed.

Lilja grinned, nodding knowingly. Her family always joked that she was adopted. Everyone else either had black or dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Lilja was born with a full head of deep red curls and skin as white as milk. The only thing she did have that some of her family had was the green, gold speckled eyes. She liked to think her father was responsible for the hair and skin, but god knows where he was.

"You look great." Lilja smiled.

Destiny pinched her cousin's cheek playfully then turned away and disappearing into the front her car, reappearing seconds later with a pair of large wire cutters.

She snapped them twice. "Technically it's not breaking and entering considering it's my father's house..."

Lilja laughed and grabbed the cutters, turning and bouncing away with Destiny in tow She used the cutters to cut some-what of a path in the jungle outside so they could get to the door a little easier.

"I haven't been here in years...It's a wreck." Destiny mumbled as she stood back and examined where her father once lived his life. Lilja wrestled with the cutters and the padlock. "I hate to see what it's like inside if it had to be locked up."

The padlock made a loud thud when it hit the porch decking, grabbing Destiny's attention away from the house and to her cousin.

"Well...Here we go."


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny watched with a look of disbelief as her cousin shuffled around what was once she could only guess a front room. Now it looked more like a dumping ground. The wallpaper had been torn off and replaced with spray paintings of some not so PG-13 phrases and racial slurs. What little furniture was still here had been ripped to shreds and telling from the smell, pissed on multiple times. The rest had been replaced with mounds of trash containing God knows what.

"Lilja..." she sighed "You can't live here."

Lilja had disappeared into the back of the house where the kitchen was located. First thing she noticed was that even though it was daylight outside, the kitchen was in darkness because of the brick wall behind the house covering the window and letting in no light. She was so curious as to why they had built a brick wall with seemingly no purpose behind there home. It made no sense.

The rest of the kitchen wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The sink was still there, so that was a plus, though there was no water when she tried to taps. Some of the doors of the cabinets had been taken, the counters had accumulated a thick layer of dust over the years, and there was a cable for a fridge but no fridge.

Destiny appeared in the doorway and quietly looked around as Lilja looked in the cabinets that still had doors.

"Who takes cabinet doors..." Destiny mumbled when she noticed the missing ones.

Lilja chuckled. "Oh, hey..." she turned "Do you know anything about this?"

She motioned towards the wall outside and watched Destiny's expression slowly change to pure confusion. "No idea." she answered "I'm not surprised though. It's my dad we're talking about here."

Both girls laughed and retreated back to the front room, Lilja now only realizing how bad the smell was in comparison to the kitchen.

"How is he?" Destiny asked "My dad."

"He's same old crazy bastard as he always was." Lilja sighed, touching some of the grafitti on the walls "He tried to make me steal some poor woman's cat the other week."

Destiny laughed and shook her head. "I miss him. I miss you all."

Lilja turned and smiled softly "We miss you too. But you ain't coming back." She swerved past her cousin to walk to the bottom of the stairs and hang onto the banister, swinging herself onto the bottom step so she could see up to the top. All she could see was a small hallway and another broken window though.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here?" Destiny asked.

Lilja sighed and looked over. "It just needs a few..." she paused to look around, knowing she was being ridiculously optimistic. "loving touches."

Destiny rolled her eyes and pulled her bag forward, fishing out her car keys and walking towards the door. "Come on. You can touch this place all you want later. I'm hungry and I can hear the vegan bacon I bought yesterday calling my name."

"Eugh..." Lilja stood and followed her cousin outside "I forgot about all your weird, save-the-animal food." she joked "How is vegan bacon even possible..."

"How is your face even possible?" Destiny sighed as she got to her car.

Lilja smiled. "I wonder that every time I look in the mirror, honey." she came back, watching as her cousin laughed and shook her hed. "What do I do with the door?" she asked, looking back at the house.

"I don't thinnk anybody comes down here." Destiny reasoned "It should be fine."

Lilja sighed and nodded. "I'll follow you to your place, okay?"

"Sure."

The two girls got into their cars and Lilja followed Destiny through the town. It was around 6am now but there was still no-one to be seen. She noticed that a small convenience store she had passed on the way in had opened it's shutters but that was the only change. For a moment she wondered how the locals lived like this, but then was reminded of her own lifestyle choices and how people would probably question them a lot more.

She followed Destiny in the car for about 10 minutes then pulled up behind her outside of a sand coloured building, cutting the engine and hopping out to meet her. Lilja chucked as she noticed a store on the corner called "Medicinal Marijuana" and only then realized why this place was perfect for her cousin.

She followed Destiny up the path to a white door, admiring the tacky, neon, red and purple sign hooked to the wall that flashed the word "psychic". Beside that was a wooden sing blowing in the breeze advertising Destiny's services.  
Lilja laughed. "Couples intimacy?" she questioned.

Destiny looked over her shoulder as she unlocked the door in front of them, giving her cousin a wink. "I gotta keep it fresh." she joked.

Lilja laughed and followed her cousin inside, up some stairs then into the actual apartment. Before she had even stepped foot in she was hit by the smell of lavender. The place was exactly as she'd pictured it - a spiritual paradise. She smiled as she admired her surroundings. The colours, the decor, the furniture, the mounds of trinkets. It was really just a den of mismatched everything, but it was beautiful, and to Lilja it felt like her family was there with her.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." Destiny sighed, taking off her bag and dumping it onto a dark oak table near the door.

Lilja smiled. "It's beautiful. Feels like home...As stupid as that sounds."

Destiny laughed, then after a moment of silence clapped her hands together with a sigh. "Food!" she wailed before disappearing through a beaded curtain into the room ahead.

Lilja stayed quiet as she looked at a little silver box she had picked up off of the table, so engrossed in the carvings on the top that she almost dropped it when she heard her cousin scream from the other room. Her head shot up and she placed the box back down, hurrying towards where the sound came from. She stood in the doorway, singing in relief at the sight.

Letha sat on the seat beside the breakfast bar, and Destiny stared at her cousin with crossed arms and an unamused expression. "You've got some explaining to do..."


	5. Chapter 5

The place was silent as Destiny waited for Lilja to tell her what was going on. The spirit of the dead girl that was the reason the town she lived in was so up in arms sat to her left, quietly looking between the two other girls. Destiny didn't want to look at her. She didn't want to be reminded of everything that had happened in the past month, and she knew that if she even glanced at Letha she'd see everything like it was really happening all over again.

Lilja sighed. "Why did you think I was here? A holiday?"

"No, but I didn't think you were here to see Peter's dead girlfriend!"

Letha reached over, making Destiny jump when she placed her hand on top of hers. The two women looked at each other. "Please don't be mad. I came to her for help. This has nothing to do with Peter and she could've said no if she wanted to." Letha looked over at Lilja and smiled "But she didn't."

Destiny's face was still the same grim expression. She stayed quiet for a minute, still just staring at Letha. "Why are you here then? If not Peter, what?"

Letha's smile fell and her face saddened "Roman."

Only then did Destiny's expression change, from annoyance to concern. "What's wrong with Roman?"

"He's in danger. Someone is coming for him..." she paused "And I know my cousin. He'd let whoever it is take his life if he thought it would let him see us again." she brought her hand back, placing it in her lap. "But that's not how it works. He misses us so much. He's a wreck. He needs help."

Destiny sighed, leaning her elbows on the counter in front of her and taking her head into her hands. "Why do you think Lilja can help him?" she asked.

Lilja sighed in annoyance. "I know what I'm doing." she piped up.

"Yeah?" Destiny questioned "Remember that time you almost got yourself beheaded? You thought you knew what you were doing then too."  
"I was a child, Destiny!" Lilja wailed "That was a long time ago. I've grown. My powers have grown." her voice softened "I can do this...Please, just trust me."

Destiny didn't say anything for a minute, just stared at the counter top. "Do what, exactly?" There was no answer which made Destiny looked up at them both. "Do what, exactly?" she repeated, this time a firmness in her voice neither girls could avoid.

Lilja sighed and stepped forward, putting her bag down on the counter so she could rummage around in it. She brought out what looked like a small brown jewelry box and placed it on unopened in front of her cousin. Destiny looked between the two girls then opened the lid. Her expression didn't change and she stared at the contents.

"I thought you had this taken off of you after last time..." she said softly.

Inside the box was was a thick, round medallion about the size of a human palm, encrusted with black and green crystals around the edge. The shape of an anatomical heart had been carved out of the middle and around that the symbols for all 7 chakras. Her family called it "Cele Sufletul Morților" - The Soul of the Dead.

The medallion was like the key to Lilja's powers. It had been in her family for hundreds of years, handed down to every member who gained the power of resurrection. Lilja was the first in many years and so the medallion went unused for a long time, but when her family allowed her to resurrect her first life you wouldn't have thought it'd have even been put down.

When used properly it could be used to resurrect any soul, and Destiny was right - it had been taken away from Lilja. The last time she used the medallion was when she was only 10 years old. She blamed it on her age and how oblivious she was to just how powerful the medallion was. Their family dog died, and a distraught Lilja tried to put life back in the poor thing but ended up bringing back a rabid, bloodthirsty animal. It escaped, and Lilja's family heard a few days later of a man that had been ripped to shreds by an insane dog. The medallion was taken away from her, and she was given a huge talk about how she should only use her powers in desperate measures.

It was fair to say that Lilja had agreed to help Letha partly because she was excited to be able to use her powers again, and properly this time. She had only ever brought back 2 actual people, and about 100 bees whilst her uncle was training her on how to use the medallion. She wanted to prove to herself and everyone else that she was capable of handling her power.

Destiny looked up at her cousin. "I need alcohol for this explanation." she stated. Lilja couldn't help but laugh and followed her towards the door. She watched her fish around in her bag then thrust a $20 bill her way.

"There's a store just up the street. I wanna talk to Letha. Get me a bottle of whiskey...Or something."

Lilja saluted her and headed for the street. She sighed as she got into her car, resting her head back and closing her eyes for a moment of peace. She hadn't expected her cousin to be okay with what she was doing, but she hadn't expected her to have such a lack of faith in her either. She stared up the car, pulling away from the house and heading straight up the street in search of the store.

It wasn't hard to find, it was more like a small supermarket than a normal street store. She parked and hopped out, hooking her bag around her body and walking towards the entrance. She noticed that people had actually appeared. There were a couple of kids outside on their bikes who stared at her as she entered, and inside there were a few people doing their shopping. She grabbed a basket at the door, deciding she was gonna get some proper food whilst she was here so she didn't need to force herself to eat Destiny's vegan stuff.

She had been in the store around 10 minutes and was standing looking at pasta when she felt it. She felt someone looking at her, eyes boring into not the back of her head but her ass. She didn't turn but instead closed her eyes, using her powers to her advantage and listening as the person's footsteps got louder as they got nearer. They stopped dangerously close behind her but Lilja didn't turn, she opened her eyes and smiled ahead.

"You know there's a great Italian place just around the corner."

Her smile grew and she finally turned to face her new admirer.

"Well..." she paused to sigh "If it isn't the pouting prince himself."

Lilja almost laughed as she watched Roman's ego instantly crumble right in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman stared at her from beneath his lashes with a look of pure unamusement, mouth firm and hands balled up in the pocket of his dress pants. Lilja felt slightly intimidated but didn't show it, any sign of weakness and she knew he would pounce.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" he sneered "You're not from here."

Lilja sighed, letting her weight fall onto one hip as she looked down the isle at a store employee stacking shelves. "I don't see why I need to tell you." she answered "Even if you do run shit."

She could feel the anger radiating from Roman's body as she continued to act disinterested. Spoilt prince. He was used to getting what he wanted, and Lilja wasn't about to get down and suck his dick like most girls in the town had done already.

She had known him for less than five minutes and she could already tell he was an arrogant prick. From the smooth delivery of the pick up line to the sudden change to anger when he was rejected. She didn't know him, but she could only guess that every woman he had ever attempted to romance had succumbed to his asshole charm. Lilja wasn't like other woman though, and she was very keen to let him know that.

He scoffed. "Whatever, bitch." he spat.

Lilja stared up at him, an amused smile playing on her lips.

She was surprised, really. She hadn't expected to meet him so soon. Because she knew of everything that had happened to him and she thought he'd still be pretend mourning up in his castle. He had lost everything that had meant something to him. Peter, Shelley, Letha and his mother were all gone. He had been left on his own to deal with everything. Becoming a man, an heir, and not to mention a blood-sucking vampire.

Letha had told her everything. She had been watching over him, said he was completely miserable and that she couldn't stand to see him like he was. Lilja had a feeling she wasn't telling her everything though. He was an Upyr, and the amount of power a creature like that holds is enough to cancel out any emotion of sadness or loss.

Thinking of Letha, she realized just how wrong she was going about this. She was here to help, and as entertaining as pissing off Roman was to her, she realized she needed to be nice to him. She needed to become his friend so she could help, or at least pretend to be his friend. She wasn't really interested in a real friendship.

He turned to walk away but Lilja grabbed his hand and stopped him, causing him to look down then back up at her.

"I'm sorry." she frowned "I've just had a really bad day." she lied.

Roman continued to stare.

"My names Lilja." she offered a smile "Lilja..." she paused "Dariya."

She thought quickly, knowing she couldn't tell him her real second name. If she had done there would've been an explosion right there and then. She couldn't say anything. Not yet.

There was a few more moments of staring before Roman finally cracked a smirk.

"Cute." he mumbled.

She let go of his hand and shoved it into her pocket, subtly looking him up and down and taking him in. She couldn't deny that he was an attractive guy. Tall and lean with pink, pouty lips that even a straight man would fantasize about. He'd rolled his shirt sleeves up to the shoulder so his toned arms were on full show, and the shirt hung off his broad shoulders slightly, revealing his sharp collar bones and a long neck just waiting to be assaulted by some teeth. Fangless, preferably.

Lilja had got lost in looking at him, she hadn't noticed he was doing the same. He eyes had clouded over slightly and she could see them trail up from her wrist, over her shoulder then settle on her neck. She then realized he had no idea who or what she was, and to him she was just prey. He was full Upyr now and she had forgotten just how emotionless those creatures could be, nevermind how bloodthirsty.

She turned cold and the hair on her arms raised. She coughed to catch his attention. He stared her her, eyes wide and pupils dilated. She took this as a chance to leave, but before she did she walked towards him and stood right in front of him.

She swallowed. "I wouldn't try it if I were you..." she mumbled, then swerved past him and quickly headed towards the exit, leaving him in the isle just staring ahead of him.

She dumped the basket at the door, not bothering to buy any of the stuff she'd picked up and hurried towards her car. She basically threw herself in it and locked the door, latching her hands onto the steering wheel and staring ahead of her with glossy eyes.

Her blood was cold and it felt like her throat was closing up, making her breathing sound like wheezing. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. He had got to her. The way her looked at her was terrifying, she watched right before her eyes as the Upyr swam around in his eyes.

She only then realized the mistake she'd made in agreeing to help Letha. The mistake she'd made in thinking Roman actually had any human feelings left. This wasn't just some teenage boy she was dealing with, it was a full blown, bloodthirsty Upyr that could rip her apart in seconds. A bloodthirsy Upyr that probably hadn't fed in a while and was just waiting on his next catch. Her uncles had told her horror stories about these creatures her whole life.

Roman needed help alright, but it wasn't protection from others he needed, it was protection from himself.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Lilja had drove back to Destiny's place she had managed to calm herself down, but even then couldn't get the image of the way Roman had looked at her out of her head. She took a few minutes outside the front door to compose herself before walking in whilst trying to look as normal as possible. She knew that if she broke or acted the slightest bit out of character, her cousin would notice and hound her for all eternity until she told her what was wrong.

Both Destiny and Letha had relocated to the couches outside the kitchen and turned to look at Lilja with somber expression as she walked towards them. Letha had explained to Destiny about why her and Lilja were there, about all the things she'd seen and heard, about how she needed Lilja's help to protect Roman. Destiny though, just like her cousin, had been suspicious. She didn't for one minute believe Roman was as innocent as Letha was making him out to be. Even before she wouldn't have believed it, and now that he was an upir? She definitely didn't believe it.

Lilja smile at her cousin, almost as a peace offering as she knew she was upset.

Destiny stayed quiet for a minute, just staring at her cousin. "Are you sure you wanna get yourself into this?" she asked.

Lilja sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I'm sure." she answered without hesitation "I made a promise."

Destiny let her head fall back as she groaned out of frustration. "The stress you put this family through..." a smile finally cracked on her face and she chuckled "I swear."

Lilja grinned and shrugged, looking over at Letha. There was a moments silence.

"Where's my alcohol?"

Lilja froze. Shit.

"Uuuuhhh..." she hovered, trying to quickly think of a cover story. "They...Didn't sell me it."

Destiny stared at her suspiciously. "I thought you had a fake ID?"

"I do. But...They knew it was fake." her laugh came out more nervous than she had hoped. "It was some old hag that I got. She was having none of it."

Destiny sighed, springing up from the couch and grabbing her cousin's face between her hands. Lilja recoiled in surprise, eyes wide and staring into her cousins as she held her breath without even knowing it.

"Do I have to do everything myself around here?" Destiny snapped playfully, pressing a quick kiss on Lilja's lips before she swerced past her and went back into the kitchen.

Lilja closed her eyes as she exhaled, letting her head fall forward as she took a moment to herself.

"You saw him."

Lilja had forgot Letha was even there, and so jumped at the sound of her voice. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the petite blonde still sat on the edge of the couch. She swallowed and slowly moved to sit on the arm at the opposite end. "I...Uhhh..." she paused "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"And?"

Lilja looked at her. "And what? I just saw him."

"You didn't talk to him?" Letha asked, her brows closing in confusion.

Lilja sighed, looking down to her feet as she lightly kicked the coffee table out of nervousness. "No. He was busy."

"Doing what?"

Lilja sighed in annoyance "Sucking dick, Letha." she snapped "I don't fucking know. He was...Talking to someone."

Letha stayed quiet as she continued to stare at Lilja. "Okay." she mumbled.

Destiny walked back into the room and interrupted them. "Alright. I'm gonna go get my own alcohol." she smiled at Lilja. "Where'd Letha go?"

Lilja turned to look at the spot etha had been sat and sighed. "She had to go." she answered, slipping down the side of the couch to sit on it properly.

"Hm...Alright." Destiny shrugged "Do you want anything while I'm out?" she called as she walked towards the door and grabbed her bad from the table.

"No." Lilja replied. She wasn't really listening. All she could think about was Roman. "I'm fine."

"Okay. I won't be long."

Destiny left Lilja alone with her thoughts.

* * *

With a cigarette in one hand and his cock in the other, Roman stared at himself. He leaned against the mirror on one arm. With his head bowed he stared up into his own eyes, dark and clouded over. His chest shook as he breathing hitched and came out in short spurts. His hand tightened around himself as he came over the mirror, eyes rolling to the back of his head and mouth falling open as he let out a soft whimper. He rested his sweaty forehead on his arm and didn't move, still holding onto his cock as he tried to regulate his breathing and stop his legs from feeling like jelly.

After a couple of minutes he finally stood up properly, letting his head fall back as he stared himself up and down in the mirror. He lifted the now almost burnt cigarette and flicked the ash onto the floor before fitting it between his thick lips and sucking. He inhaled then opened his mouth slightly, letting the smoke drift out slowly.

His eyes ran down over his firm jawline, down his neck, his chest, shoulders, arms, hips. All the way down. He just stared at himself, facial expression never changing from that drugged-like state. He swallowed as he looked back into his eyes, bringing his head up and taking the last puff of his smoke before letting it drop the floor. He blew out the smoke, and as he did he finally looked away from himself and instead to the sene behind him.

On the bed lay a petite brunette, naked, contorted and completely drained of blood. Roman stalked over, standing at the bottom of the bed and leaning on one of the posts as he looked her over. She had tasted insanely good, both her blood and her pussy. Roman never knew what he enjoyed more when he drank them the way he did her, the look on their faces as he ate them out or the look on their faces as he sunk his fangs in just after they had came and sucked them dry.

He had no idea who she was. He hardly ever knew who any of them were. He had saw her whilst walking home earlier, noticed her giving him the eyes from inside her car when he'd stopped to open a pack of smokes. He had took his chance, walking over and casually leaning through the window to charm her. It took a whole 2 minutes for her to invite him into the car and drive them back to her place where he wasted no time in stripping her and get her on the bed.

He walked up the bed dragging a finger lighty over up over her body until he reached her face. He leaned over him, looking into her lifeless eyes then placing a small kiss on her cold, blue lips. He lifted his head back, lifting his hand and pushing a peice of her hair behind her ear. "You were a great help..." he sighed,hand running down the side of herface almost lovingly. "Thanks sugar."

He got dressed in the mirror, never giving up a chance to look at himself. He was a changed man. Before, he almost couldn't stand the sight of himself. It was almost the opposite now. Now, his power turned him on more than any woman ever could. He almost wanted to thank his mother but jsut like him, her ego was big enough.

As he put on his jacket he thought about his day. He thought about the redhead he had met. There was something about her. He could tell she knew he was an Upir, and he himself knew that she wasn't just a normal girl. There was something about her that intriguedintregued him but he couldn't put his finger on it. But he wanted to know. And he was gonna find out.

He turned and walked towards the bedroom door, and without even looking back at the corpse he'd created, he left.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had past since Lilja's encounter with Roman. In those few days she had managed to somewhat forget about him and her regret. But every now and then, like when she was alone at night and couldn't sleep, she would think about it all and end up worrying herself sick.

She was scared, that she could admit. She didn't even know whether Roman wanted help. She was pretty sure he could handle whatever was coming at him on his own. Really, the only reason she hadn't fled already was because she had made a promise to Letha, and she never broke her promises. Even if it did mean putting her life in danger.

She had put all her focus on making her home look a little less like dumping ground as a distraction. Her and Destiny had drove out of town and had planned to go shopping, but it ended up being 2 hours of them running round a huge department store causing as much mayhem as they could and only half an hour of actual shopping. They drove back to town the Destiny's car full of stuff nobody even needed and a mattress strapped to the roof.  
"This gum does not taste like apple pie..." Destiny mumbled, her face screwed up in disgust.

Lilja stopped painting and turned, snorting out a laugh at her cousin's face. "You look like you're enjoying it." she called. She crouched and dipped her brush in the paint again before splatting it on the wall. She had picked a deep purple color - her favourite.

Destiny spat out her gum into the garbage. "STROKES!" she yelled "Don't just slap it! Up and down strokes!" She picked up the brush she had been using and did just as she had just said, pointing it out with her other hand.

Lilja twisted her body round and smiled devilishly "That's what he said..."

Destiny instantly stopped painting and hung her head causing Lilja to laugh loudly.

The two girls were quiet for a while as they painted. From the kitchen some chart song played softly from the radio and outside the rain tapped lightly against the window. Lilja had decided that the front room would also be her bedroom. She had decided, because the stay wasn't permanent, that renovating the whole house would be a waste of time. She had a room where she could just be, the bathroom worked fine, and Destiny had offered to feed her at her place every day. That's all she needed.

"Hey..."

Lilja was brought from her thoughts and turned to look at her cousin.

"Does, uhm..." Destiny paused as she sat on the stairs "Does Peter know your here?"

Lilja stayed quiet and just stared for a moment, then turned without answering.

"Does he know you've spoken to Letha?"

She sighed. "No, and no." she put her brush down and walked over, sitting herself beside Destiny on the stairs. "And you're not gonna tell him."

Destiny frowned. "He'll find out sooner or later. You know he will."

"Yeah, well, until then..." Lilja slapped a hand down onto Destiny's bare thigh causing her to yelp. "Y ou keep your mouth shut."

Destiny glared at her, then in one swift move lifted her hand and wiped paint on Lilja's cheek. She laughed as Lilja sprung up and almost fell over, storming back over to her paint and brush.

"Get back to work, you whore."

* * *

She cried all the time. Roman could only guess it was for her mother. There was only so much he could do for her before she wanted the warmth only a mother could give.

He stared into the crib in a daze as his daughter's cries grew louder. The clock was ticking slowly onto 3am. Never in his life had he wanted Letha to be there so bad.

He had contemplated giving her away. He wasn't a good father, he knew that. He tried but it never seemed to be enough. After his mother's death he had carried the little bundle to his room and just stared at her for what seemed like hours. As much as he wanted to hate her because of the sick way she was made, he couldn't. This was his child and he made a promise to himself that night to protect her no matter what.

He often wondered what Letha would think about the whole thing. Apart from the green doe-eyes she'd got from Roman, she looked just like Letha. He wondered whether she would be happy with what he was doing, or sickened by the thought of the whole thing. He liked to think that she would understand and be happy that he was doing the right thing.

Only one other person knew she even existed, and that was Norman. Norman found both Oliva and the child in the attic a few hours after what Roman had done. He didn't react the way Roman had thought he would, mostly because of shock, but still Roman made him believe it was an accident. It was that easy. He told Norman that it was an accident that that he should leave, and just like that, he did. Roman had no idea where Norman was now and he was glad. He didn't want to see him.

He sighed and lowered his hand into the crib, hooking his pinkie into one of her tiny hands and letting her hold onto it. Almost instantly she stopped crying and instead stared up at her father with big eyes he knew so well. He smiled and used his thumb to stroke away a few tears from her cheek.

"C'mere you..." he mumbled after a few moment of just smiling down at her and leant into the crib to took her into his arms.

Her little hands latched onto his tank top and she brushed her face onto his chest, making little noises of comfort. He lifted a hand to her head and stroked back the small amount of fluffy blonde hair she had, gazing down at her in adoration. He loved her.

A moments silence past before he heard shuffling behind him. "Mr. Godfrey..."

He turned to face one the the maids of the house and she smiled. "Sorry..." she paused "Just came to see if little Shelley was okay..."

Roman smiled softly and looked back down. "She's fine, thank you."

The maid nodded and disappeared leaving him alone with his daughter once more. Once she had settled Roman placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and put her back into her bed, tucking the covers up over her little body and chuckling as she snored lightly.

He turned and pressed down on a night light sat on the cabinet that had belonged to his sister. When lit up, shadows of stars and moons danced across the ceiling. He watched them as he thought about his sister. His pain swelled every time he thought of her. He refused to believe she was gone. She was out there somewhere, he just needed to find her.

He sighed and hung his head, rubbing the side of his face with his hand. He looked at his daughter one last tie then turned and left the room.


End file.
